Adrien's Alright
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: When baby Adrien cries- his parents rush to his attention, or at least they try to. But Gabriel was never meant to run without his glasses and Nathalie is a little bit too snug about this situation. At least Emilie knows her baby will be safe with Gorilla. One-Shot


_For my little sister, the one who inspires my stories when we fangirl about baby Adrien together..._

* * *

A sharp baby's cry pierced the Sunday afternoon peace. It travelled through the Agreste Mansion and into all rooms like a ghost seeking attention. And it had more than dramatic effects.

Gabriel's head snapped up from his book. He shot up and the book went tumbling down to the floor. He grabbed it and dashed out of the door. He knew that cry even before he realized he knew that cry.

"Adrien?" he called from the top of the stair, but halfway down he got an answer- a louder scream coming from the little one.

And as though he wasn't racing fast enough, that scream ignited the inner racer under the designer suit. And Gabriel leaped from the stairs with the grace of a ballerina in a flying dance.

"I'm coming Adrien!"

Gabriel dashed to his left, and turned the corner so sharply that he lost his balance and went tumbling to the right. The man landed on his behind, and his glasses and book went flying in opposite directions. And all he could do was sit dazed while his blurred vision doubled before his eyes.

Gabriel squinted, but then his eyes widened. It was either his mind playing tricks on him or…

"Why are there two Emilie's running around?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

Emilie Agreste, in all her graceful glory, jumped over her husband's legs but couldn't land properly. Down she went tumbling on top of the man she loved. But while Gabriel loved her, he protested when her elbow hit his mouth. And she yelped when his teeth clashed with her elbow!

So there they sat- she on his lap, and he on the ground- but only for a moment in silence.

Emilie nursed her elbow, "Gabriel!" she sent him a pouting glare, "What was that for?"

Gabriel brought his hands to his lips, and gingerly touched them, "You tell me! Why were you running?"

And as though to remind them of the culprit of their dilemma, their son let out another hearty shout of misery. Both parents gave each other that same horrified look and leaped from their positions to race to the source.

Emilie was usually faster than her husband, but when it came to matters concerning their son, Gabriel left her in the dust with his mighty cry, "I'm coming Adrien!"

The playroom's door shimmered into Emilie's vision, but when she spared a look at husband- she found him blindly running… running…

She watched as he ran straight into the wall.

And tumbled back onto his back before rolling over.

Emilie pulled her brakes, and watched with morbid fascination as her husband picked himself up and slipped back onto the ground. But nothing could stop her from laughing when his face twisted into a pout and his eyes looked dangerously watered.

And then there was Nathalie running from the halls- her face lacking her usually professional mask to fix a concerned expression. And Emilie saw her run straight up to Gabriel and the two nerdy people made eye contact. Emilie took a step back, and saw Nathalie shake her head sadly.

"Mr. Agreste?" she asked somewhat tiredly.

The man squinted up at her, "Yes Nathalie?"

The woman went into her pocket, and pulled out a small brown case. Emilie grinned when Nathalie took a pair of glasses out and handed it to the man. He nodded in that sheepish way of his before putting it on.

Then Nathalie turned to Emilie, and Emilie mirrored her husband's sheepish grin, "What would we do without you Nathalie?"

Nathalie smirked, and it reached all the way to twinkle in her eyes, "You would be crashing into walls and tumbling over each other…"

And then Nathalie turned away from the Agreste, "Every time you two do that, Adrien's involved… Hmm… Especially since that first night that started all this…"

Gabriel turned pink, but Emilie was immediately reminded that their son had recently been crying. She turned to her blushing husband, and gestured to the room's light door. He nodded, and the two walked- not ran- into the door with the same quick pace of their wedding day. Nathalie walked behind them with a rather satisfied smile on her face.

But upon entering the door, the Agreste adults were rather surprised to hear that their child was no longer crying. In fact- the young one's laughter was such wonderful blessings to their ears that they turned to each other with blooming smiles. Nathalie urged them on by merely gesturing.

Emilie peeped the corner, and her small gasp mirrored her husband's wide eyes. Their baby was not alone. A huge looming figure was hunched over the crib, and it was backing them. But little Adrien- in all his baby cuteness, only reached up to this person with gurgles and giggles.

Gabriel sighed ever so deeply, and he put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "I supposed we did act rather rash…"

Nathalie snorted behind them, but they dutifully ignored her. The ebony woman walked up to the crib, and their huge companion turned to face them.

Emilie beamed, "Thank you Mr. Gorilla."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and muttered beneath his breath something about his wife and her puns.

And that caused the giant man to grin, and he nodded his head in that way that caused all the others to understand that he would do this any day. And when the Agrestes looked at Nathalie stick her tongue out at their baby, they knew that she would do the same as Gorilla.

Emilie leaned into her husband's touch, and he instinctively pulled her closer. And like that, they walked in perfect harmony to their child. The baby held his bib in his mouth and was trying very hard to put it all in, but the adults let him. He was in no danger-

Gabriel pulled the bib away from the boy, "Don't eat that."

Nathalie shared a look with Emilie, and the blonde woman rolled her eyes at her husband, "Honey, you're too overprotective."

Nathalie gave her snort again, "Says the woman who tried to jump over her husband."

And at this, Gorilla did the soft version of a chuckle, but Gabriel openly laughed. Little Adrien held open his mouth in a little smile, and it pushed them all to believe that he understood their humor.

Emilie pouted, but she shot back in good humor, "Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't _fly dance_ down the stairs…"

Gabriel pulled on a hurt look, but he replied, "I was merely practicing my _grand jete_."

And the baby in the room broke into such laughter that the adults shared a look before mirroring the baby's glee. Even Gorilla laughed with his family.

Gabriel wiped the side of his mouth, and he found just a tinge of red on his hand. He stared at it, and helplessly looked up to Nathalie. Even while grinning, she handed him a handkerchief which he gratefully took with a soft thanks. She didn't answer.

Emilie looked upon her son, and then back to the other adults in room. And she smile as she realized that nothing could ever, ever happen to Adrien once at least one of them was present. That was proven today. And this thought comforted her on for years at end.


End file.
